1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front power take-off in which the front wheels of a tractor are driven by rotary power taken out from two portions of a section in the vicinity of a lower section of the tractor transmission case, and transmitting power to a front power take-off shaft for driving an auxiliary machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional take-off means for such front wheel driving power and front auxiliary machine driving power is so formed that the rotary power for a front wheel driving power take-off shaft and a front working power take off driving shaft, which project from and are pivotably supported on a lower portion of the transmission case, is transmitted via universal joint shafts to a front wheel-driving differential mechanism and a front auxiliary machine. In this take-off means, the transmission mechanism can be constructed simply but the universal joint shafts are not supported firmly. This admits the problem that the universal joint shafts vibrate greatly when they are rotated, and so they cannot be rotated at a high speed, nor can a high torque be transmitted. These universal joint shafts are provided projecting from a lower portion of the transmission case, and a driving gear case containing therein two pairs of gear mechanisms for transmitting the rotary power of the universal joint shafts to the differential mechanism driving the front wheels and the front working power take-off drive shaft are generally positioned below the lower portion of the transmission case, reducing, the clearance of the tractor body over the ground. Consequently, when the tractor is driven over a ridge between rice fields, these projecting parts sometimes collide with the ridge. Thus, the conventional front power take-off has problems with respect to the movement of the tractor as well.